degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DegrassiWikiaLove
This is Talin's talk page Please sign your notes<3! v''' v Hey :D Hey! I'm Camille,nice to meet you. (: What's up? CamilleA05 04:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm chilling on Tumblr and watching Teen Wolf,haha. :D How are ya? CamilleA05 20:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I rewatched the promo so many times,haha. :D I'm so stoked,stuff is gonna go down.I'm sure someone on here will post the link to the MMVA's.I'll try to look for it for you. (: CamilleA05 06:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi Tayler:D '''^Hai, sorry who are you..? It's confusing when ppl dont sign xD Taylor;D 01:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) '---------------------------------------' I'm watching videos on youtube,haha.How about you? I like the Jenna mustache picture on your profile,lol. :D CamilleA05 00:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I like funny pictures too. :D Do you have a Tumblr? Just wondering. CamilleA05 01:03, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi:) Ah, that is simple. :D Save the gif on your computer as you normalluy would, and then upload it here like you would a picture. However, under 'Layout' pick Full-size instead of Thumbnail, press 'Add Photo' ,and then it'll show your gif. :3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem. (: Aw, thanks! It's nice to meet cha, Taylor. I'm Lauren. :3 Loveya Pictures last longer. 02:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Tumblr I couldn't find the edit button your talk page so I had to make a new one. D: Anyways,Tumblr is really fun once you get the hang of it.It's all about reblogging and stuff. :D Here's some video's showing some tips: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTRGPKU8SlQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OnyleRw-3Q&feature=related CamilleA05 01:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- You're welcome! Tumblr gifs are the best,lol. :D This is my favorite one : http://i54.tinypic.com/esm0sj.gif CamilleA05 02:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) -- I can't wait! :D Which plots are you looking forward to the most? CamilleA05 22:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) -- Same here. :D I'm curious about how long Eli/Imogen will last.Do you ship them? CamilleA05 00:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) -- I'm not really an EClare fan either! I mean,I enjoyed some of their episodes but I never really shipped them.Imogen sounds pretty interesting so I'm excited. :D How do you feel about Jake/Clare? CamilleA05 00:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) -- I read it.I love Degrassi fan fiction. :D I think Imogen would win on the show.Clare sounded crazy when she was yelling at Eli in that promo,lol. CamilleA05 01:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) -- Do you like Drianca? :D I'm not really a Bianca fan so I don't know.I like your PLL icons by the way! New episode tonight. <3 CamilleA05 20:43, July 5, 2011 (UTC) -- Aww,thank you! :D I love Hanna and Aria the most. <333 What about you? CamilleA05 21:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) -- I love Spencer/Toby! :D Did you see tonights episode? What did you think? <3 CamilleA05 01:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) -- xD I think Ian is alive and messed up the therapists room.I think either him or Melissa is A too.Hanna is definitely one of my favorites,she's so smart. :D Ahh,I'm so excited for next week,lol.Who do you think is A? CamilleA05 23:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) -- Degrassi X is pretty much like role playing.2KE chose some wiki members and we all made characters.We might start doing episodes too. :D You should join! It would be really fun. CamilleA05 03:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) hi hi my name is jazmine :) נ α z м ι ι η ε _s c ε α м z z ! ♥ 16:27, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Taylor:) Hi Taylor:) I cant wait for Degrassi season 11 it's in 2 weekz right? נ α z м ι ι η ε _s c ε α м z z ! ♥ 01:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Me Either! Me either i cant wait to see imogen too! eli and imogen shld totally go out! btw i love tht picture of jenna with the mustache itz cute nd funny נ α z м ι ι η ε _s c ε α м z z ! ♥ 06:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Stupied Cake! I just saw your profile it's so cute and R.I.P Jenna:c. I wish eli nd imogen would just get a rlly good name but everyone's idea on the blogs are really good but i dnt knw why they cant a good name ugh i hate eclare! i hate clare nd jake! stupied cake! ' 'נ α z м ι ι η ε _s c ε α м z z ! ♥ 08:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Stephen Stohn is such a silly goose u mean my icons oh well first upload a icon then if put full size and there you go you have a line of icons. oh stephen stohn he's such a silly goose lmfao and don't let the icon be too big with the others it looks werid trust me I know :D נ α z м ι ι η ε _s c ε α м z z ! ♥ 02:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Ponies Twilight Sparkle is the purple one with dark hair and a horn, she is the smart one Rainbow Dash is the rainboy haired one with wings, she is the tomboy Apple jack is the Blonde one with a hat Pinkie Pie is the pink one who is crazy Rarity is the white one with purple hair and a horn and fluttershy is the shy one with wings, and pink hair. PalexFadamFan2112 18:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hai (: Thanks. :D Are you a fan of Sam? Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC) He is adorable! <333 I'm really pissed they're cutting him from the show. :| I signed the twitter petition for him to stay and everything. Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I wished they would have cut other people instead. :| I wouldn't mind if Lauren left. I don't like her, though I find it funny we have the same name. Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ~ Get on le wiki chat! ~ Get on le wiki chat! ~ dfdfsdhufds81jdshfsud7fdsfd8fdfdsfs0dfd2dfd2dfd46fdsfsdfsd3dfd6dfd7 Hai Talin. :] Sorry I left last night, my computer crapped out on me. D: WHY ISN'T THERE ANYTHING ON YOUR USER PAGE. Anyways, I changed the pass to Elmo's World since Hakeem found out. The new password is: TALIN Do you love me? :3 • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 23:50, March 3, 2013 (UTC)